Dribble This, Dribble That
by InuLoveKawaii13
Summary: Based on prompts I have been collecting from all the challenge emails I missed deadlines on and more, here are my random works. Rated T because I really have no idea what I will end up writing in this little collection.
1. 1: Illegal Animagus

Illegal

James paced back and forth. He didn't like this at all. Sirius had to be joking.

"You have to be taking the mickey out of me." Sirius looked at James, an arresting look on his face. For once in his life, the boy was following the suite of his name.

"We have to do something to help him. James, he is suffering." Sirius was almost pleading. James regarded the boy heavily before sagging onto his bed, suddenly feeling like a seventeen year old rather than his twelve year old self.

Glancing at his bedroom door, he looked back at Sirius.

"If we get caught…" he muttered under his breath. Sirius grinned, suddenly ecstatic.

"Yes!"

"Sirius!" James tried to say, the boy too euphoric to hear James point out that they could end up killed if this goes wrong.

"I hope we know what we're doing…" he muttered under his breath as Sirius jumped up and down on the bed.


	2. 2: Just Because

Just Because

Lily put her face in her hand, crimson. James looked on, hesitant.

"Lily?" She groaned.

"Why?" she asked, voice muffled. He shifted, unsure of what to say.

"Why what?" he asked, stalling. She pulled her head up and glared at him.

"You do realize that you could be arrested for this, right?" She plowed on as he attempted to speak. "You could have been killed! That is an extremely dangerous potion. Few people even attempt! Do you have a death wish?"

"Why do you care?" he bellowed, his sixteen year old self suddenly beyond his years as he looked at her. "Why do you care that I am an animagus? What is it to you if I died or if I got arrested?"

"Because!" James looked at her expecting more. And she didn't disappoint. "You are a smart wizard. You are a genius in transfiguration, and you have an amazing field of opportunities ahead of you. Why would you want to throw away a promising future? What is so important to you that you needed to risk all aspects of your life? Sending your parents to an early grave? Is troublemaking that important to you? That you had to risk everything?" Whatever she expected, it had not been smoldering eyes and an angry outburst.

"Troublemaking? That is what you think this is about? Well, _Evans_," he sneered, "You clearly have a lot to learn. You think you know me so well. Mr. Never-follow-the-rules can never do anything good. Hate to break it to you, Miss Prefect, but I have more on my mind than the next prank. I didn't become an animagus because I wanted to slip though the loopholes. I didn't do it because I don't care about my future. I did this because someone else needs it. I broke the law, risked imprisonment, and risked accidental suicide because I cared. Something you never seemed to be able to find in me." Lily was sent into silence, but James plowed on, the anger held up in him, the pent up hurt at her heartless rejection all spilling out of him. "You think I am this spoiled brat always after the next catch. You refuse to see the friend, the loyal guy, the one who will risk anything to save the people who mean the most to him. You don't see that I would sacrifice myself for anyone who needs help. You have no idea what my plans are. Did you ever think that maybe I don't give a rat's arse what happens to me after school? I have enough money to support half of the school!" He turned to leave before spinning back around and looking at her again. "And as for my parents, if you knew even a sliver of what was happening in my life, you would know that they wouldn't have to worry a bit, seeing as they are _dead_!" With that, he stormed up to the boys dorm, a door slamming heavily. Pale, Lily stared in the space that once held the image of James. She continued to stare, wondering when everyone grew up.


	3. 3: Crimson

Crimson

Bright red flocked to her cheeks, making her want to hid – something she had never felt the impulse to do before. Probably because no one had ever looked at her. No one saw past the strange girl with turnip earrings. But he did. And he made her want to smile, scream, cry, laugh, hide, and kiss him all at once. His clumsy fall just as he held out the ring, kneeling on one knee, she knew, with the bright red cheeks, the strange emotions, Luna decided to hold her head up, close her eyes and smile.

"Yes."


	4. 4: Caught In The Act

Caught in the Act

Oliver froze at the flicker of the light. Slowly, he turned to the doorway of the kitchen, his mom looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Feeling two and as though his mom caught him sneaking a cookie again, he put the small box behind his back.

"What are you doing up so late? I thought I suggested the two of you sleep while you were given the chance to?" Oliver breathed out.

"Couldn't sleep." Pulling the box in front of him, his mother came closer, glancing inside the box when he opened it up again.

"Beautiful. Katie will love it."

"How am I supposed to get her alone long enough to give it to her? I don't want this to be something everyone looks on. I want to do something special for her."

"Then give it to her right now." He looked at his mom.

"But—" She looked pointedly at the clock, shutting him up.


	5. 5: Murder

Murder

Harry blinked as shiny paper clouded his already bad vision. As the silver cleared, he examined the living room he walked into, and immediately wished he wasn't in such a rush to come home. Pink covered his living room, and trailed up the stairs. Ginny was in the middle of it, their two year old daughter putting crowns on her older brothers, who were clearly bribed to be in this party of way too many females in one room. Ginny, having spotted him at the door, sashayed over – literally _sashayed_ – over to him. _I'm doomed..._ As she reached him, a petal soft kiss was exchanged and Harry groaned. He eyed the glitter that literally covered the entirety of the room. He kissed her again, this time harder.

"You owe me, you know that?" he murmured against her lips. He felt her smile before backing away from him.

"Now, go change. We have muggles coming over!" Harry shuffled, defeated, with his sons watching him, practically pleading him to let them out of the deal. _Buck up, boys. If I have to do this, you have to._


	6. 6: There's A Stranger In My Bed

There's a Stranger in My Bed

Katie stared at the mattress, which held someone who was not her, and not her husband. Nor was it their son, or their infant daughter. As the person shifted in their sleep, she continued to frown at them. She came home, children in tow, in hopes that she could finally take a nap. Instead, she found a stranger, an intruder, taking a nap on her bed, who seemed to have made use of her shower – and her shampoo – and was obviously not moving any time soon. She heard the bedroom door squeak slightly as someone came in. She looked up from her constant frown at her bed. Oliver blinked, calming himself before he blew up.

"There is a stranger in my bed," she said simply, making her husband blink.

"There's a stranger in my bed, too, then." He joined her in watching the man. The stranger finally seemed to notice he had an audience and woke up. He yelled, jumping out of the bed.

"S-s-sorry!" Door slamming, they heard the loud bang of his boots as he bolted out the door.

"You scourgify the bathroom, I will wash the sheets," she commanded, and Oliver, not bothering to ask questions, followed her instructions.

"Who was he?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked before trudging to the laundry room, dumping the sheets in the basket.


	7. 7: Red Hair

Red Hair

Harry watched Ginny spin their daughter in circles. The little girls robes flared out farther each time she spun. Lily giggled when she finally stopped, dizzy, as her dress flowed down slowly, reminding Harry of the Marilyn Monroe images. Standing straight, he walked over and picked his little girl up, this time her hair flaring out as she settled in his arms. He smiled at her giggle.


	8. 8: Lonesome

Lonesome

James blinked as Sirius scampered off with a girl and Remus sat in a corner, getting to know the throat of another girl. He was alone. Sinking further into his chair, he didn't notice the redhead come up behind him.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Lily asked, smiling down over his head. James's head jerked up and he was stunned.

"Um…" Lily just smiled at his loss for words.


	9. 9: Pregnant Women

Pregnant Women

James slanted a glare at Sirius. Remus merely studied the man. He was rather curious what he felt as a soon-to-be father, but he wasn't about to ask – Sirius seemed to make the question forbidden when he asked if Lily had gotten ugly yet. Not only did Lily happen to overhear it, but James looked about ready to punch the man he asked to be his best man at the wedding of the decade. Irritation continued to climb in the only non-bachelor as Sirius continued to talk. Finally, as if James couldn't handle it anymore, Sirius was silenced by a punch to the jaw.

"Can you please remind me why, _why_, I begged and pleaded until Lily finally agreed with me to let you be the godfather?" With that, James ran out of the room and to his very pregnant wife on the second floor. Sirius merely looked shocked. He looked over at Remus.

"Godfather?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe it. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"I know, right?" Remus smirked. "Must've lost their minds, those ones." Remus tried not to laugh at the situation. Sirius, he felt, really would make a good godfather. Even if it didn't seem like it at the moment.


	10. 10: Why Not?

Why Not?

"You're like an empty Christmas present, Oliver. Sorry," the girl said as she walked away. Katie walked up behind him.

"She's sweet…" she deadpanned. Oliver gave a humourless chuckle.

"Third time this month." Oliver sat on the windowsill. Looking at him, Katie felt sorry for him. He kept looking over to the girl, who went to go sit by her friends in the small courtyard. "Is there something wrong with me?" he asked, suddenly looking right at Katie. She blinked at the question.

"Huh?" she responded, her Irish accent coming out heavily at the word.

"Why do girls always say no to going out with me?" he questioned. Katie kept her lips tight. "And what does that mean, anyway? 'You're like an empty Christmas Present'?" Oliver played with the hem of his shirt as he frowned, thinking. Katie felt sorry for him. There really was more to the lad than his quidditch obsession. No one bothered to let him show it, though. And no one realized that quidditch talk came out when he was nervous.

"They don't really know anything about you except you're…extensive…knowledge of quidditch." Katie hoped that didn't sound bad. "Really, Ollie. Don't worry too much about it. If they don't see there is more to you than quidditch, then they aren't worth your time. Besides! Why do you need them?" she smiled. "You have me!" Oliver looked up at her, attempting to smile.

"Kates…I appreciate it…but…I want to have a girlfriend, you know?" Katie looked down at her shoes.

"I…I don't know what to say then, Oliver." With that, she turned on her heel and tried not to storm out of the corridor. She didn't make it all the way down before she crashed into someone.

"Katie?" She looked up at Fred. She ran around him, not wanting him to see her cry.


	11. 11: Forever

Forever

Alicia looked at her husband, smiling as he looked down at her, kissing her chastely as they spun in slow circles. He didn't want to try anything more than that – the man may be a great chaser, but on the ground, he couldn't tell his left from his right half the time. It was quite the joke with his students – when she was in a white dress that was down to her feet.

"So…I'm having a hard time remembering…was it love at first sight? Or did you have to give up and just try something with me because I refused to dislodge myself from your head?" He chuckled.

"Definitely the later. Do you know how long I had to look to find out where you worked?" Alicia smiled.

"I forget."

"Three. Bloody. Fucking. Weeks. Forever!" he smiled before he kissed her. "And I am so. Fucking. Happy. That I didn't give up. Because then I would not have you. In my arms. In my bed. In my life. I would be continually lost. My left feet would have no one to correct them." Alicia laughed as he snuggled to the crook of his neck. "Maybe it was love at first irritation."


	12. 12: Chaser

Chasers

Alicia giggled as Katie argued with Oliver over baby names – apparently Oliver was going to die before he named his son Amadeus – and George and Angelina bickered over new products. She wondered how these two couples managed to make it. Katie and Oliver were like the front and back of a mirror, even if they made more sense than Angie and George. Angie was just not tolerant of idiocy. And George was the best example of idiocy. Look at the shop he ran. She felt the couch dip and rolled involuntarily into the arms of her husband, who was currently eating chocolate cake, just to tease her.

"Really?" she demanded. "Devin you _know_ I can't eat chocolate without throwing up right now!" That made all conversation stop. Katie and Angelina both screeched in protest.

"What?!"

"Chocolate makes you throw up?"

"Katie…you threw up at the sight of chocolate four months ago…you really have no room to talk," Oliver pointed out. Katie narrowed her eyes at Oliver before gasping.

"Oh my Merlin! Lesh! Why didn't you tell us?" Angelina, seeming to not catch on until now, squealed.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" She kissed George. "George, I am going to be an auntie!"

"Love, you already _are_ an auntie."

"_Again_! I am going to be an auntie _again_!" Alicia laughed at her friends antics as Devin put the cake on the side table and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he whispered in her ear.

"I bet you're flying right now." She watched his eyes glow.

"No. I just made a goal on the Gryffindor keeper. The Ravenclaw chaser beat the almighty Oliver Wood," he whispered in her ear. "That is what it feel like. Not just flying." Alicia smiled, glowing.

"He always has been a hard keeper to get past."


	13. 13: This Is A Really Bad Idea

This Is A Really Bad Idea

James tiptoed down the passageway ahead of Sirius, regretting this decision more and more with each step.

"Sirius," he started, "I really think this is a bad idea. Whose dumb idea was it anyway?"

"Yours, dearest," Sirius whispered back and James cursed himself in his head. _Why did I have to say this out loud?_ The third year grew more and more anxious as he crept down the passageway. A bang somewhere down the hall made him jump and fly behind a tapestry, Sirius joining him.

"I _told_ you this would be a stupid idea! Sneaking around in the dark is against the rules, Sirius!" he hissed.

"Yeah? Well, grow a pair, James. We've gotten detention before. It's not like this will change anything about it." Sirius went back to listening to what was going on beyond the tapestry. Neither noticed the passageway that opened up behind them.


End file.
